


Who are you?

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossing Timelines, Español | Spanish, Eventual Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mystery, Suspense, Teen Romance, Young Victor Nikiforov, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: A pocos días de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Yuri Plisetsky se preguntaba las razones por las que su novio nunca quiso llevarlo a su casa. ¿Acaso Victor Nikiforov tenía padres homofóbicos? ¿Sentía vergüenza de presentar a Yuri como su pareja? ¿Por qué Yuri no sabía nada de la familia de Victor? Definitivamente algo no cuadraba en todo aquello y fue entonces que Yuri decidió seguirlo y averiguar."¿Quién eres tú realmente? ¡¡¡Devuélveme a Victor!!!"





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VityaNik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VityaNik).



> Victor Nikiforov (18/30 años) y Yuri Plisetsky (17 años).

Yuri Plisetsky y Victor Nikiforov se hicieron novios poco más de un año atrás. El par de bellos jóvenes rusos que residían en Moscú, compartían una ya típica y agradable rutina cada tarde tras salir de la escuela. Victor -quien había cumplido 18 años la pasada navidad- buscaba a Yuri luego de sus clases y de ahí, iban a patinar juntos a una pista de hielo que se hallaba en las cercanías. Esa era una actividad que ciertamente ambos disfrutaban durante todo el invierno.

Luego de sus sesiones de patinaje, acostumbraban a comprar un par de cafés y paseaban tomados de la mano para ver el atardecer a orillas del río Moscova. Nadie se daba cuenta que eran dos chicos enamorados, sobre todo porque Victor llevaba suelta su larga cabellera plateada y las personas asumían que se trataba de una mujer, cosa que a él no le molestaba en realidad.

Algunas veces, la joven pareja se ponía un tanto más osada al punto de darse besos en público, incluso frente a lugares concurridos como el Kremlin, exponiéndose a ser descubiertos y duramente cuestionados. Aunque Yuri estaba a escasos días de cumplir la mayoría de edad, era consciente de que si la policía los detenía, a Victor podía irle mal puesto que ya era un adulto ante la ley y él todavía no.

—Mmm...espera -pidió el rubio, apartándose un poco del otro chico que lo besaba de una manera por demás apasionada-

—¿Qué pasa, gatito? ¿No te gusta que te bese?

—¡No seas tonto! Claro que me gusta -sus mejillas lucían adorablemente sonrojadas- Pero mejor vamos a mi casa, ¿sí? Hoy aquí me siento algo incómodo, me da la impresión de que todos nos están viendo.

—No seas paranoico, Yuri. Nadie nos ve ni sospecha, además es divertido.

—Y peligroso.

—Justo por eso es divertido. Y bien, ¿vamos a tu casa entonces?

—Tengo una mejor idea -inquirió Plisetsky- Vamos a la tuya.

—Mmm... -Victor lo observó con dudas, parecía haberse puesto muy tenso al escuchar aquella propuesta-

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, es que...--

—Como siempre no quieres, ¿cierto?

—Yuri...

—¿¡Por qué nunca me quieres llevar a tu casa, Victor!? Llevamos saliendo más de un año y siempre pones excusas para no hacerlo. ¿Acaso tus padres son homofóbicos o algo así?

—No. No es eso. Prometo llevarte uno de estos días, ¿está bien?

—¿Por qué no me has llevado a conocer a tus padres? Tú ya conoces a toda mi familia.

—Yuri, por favor -en vano intentaba calmarlo, el otro ya se puso en un plan difícil-

—¿Sientes vergüenza de sepan que estamos juntos?

—¡Qué no! ¡Ya te dije que no es eso! -ahora el albino parecía molesto- Yuri, será mejor que me vaya y nos veamos en otro momento.

—¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿Acaso te molestaste por lo que dije?

Nikiforov solo negó con la cabeza y dio a su chico un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo en la parada del autobús para marcharse con notable prisa. Era evidente que aquella discusión lo dejó irritado y Plisetsky sabía que fue a causa de su insistencia pero en verdad le intrigaba el hecho de que en todo ese tiempo, su novio nunca lo haya invitado a ir a su casa y tampoco solía hablarle mucho de sus familiares. Yuri apenas sabía los nombres de los padres de Victor pero jamás los había llegado a ver, ni siquiera en fotografías.

—Esto es demasiado extraño -murmuró el rubio- Vitya me está ocultando algo.

Movido por una exacerbada curiosidad, Yuri abandonó la fila en la parada del autobús y fue corriendo hacia donde Victor tomó rumbo. Sabía que el albino no podía estar demasiado lejos de ahí y en efecto, no se equivocó. Lo pudo divisar cruzando la avenida principal y decidió seguirlo a cierta distancia.

—Victor, sé que escondes alguna cosa y lo descubriré hoy mismo o no me llamo Yuri Plisetsky.

A medida que la cauta persecución avanzaba, Yuri también se cuestionaba de a ratos si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no. Sabía que si Victor llegaba a descubrirlo probablemente acabaría aún más enojado con él e incluso, podría dar por terminada la relación. Pero el chico era consciente de que la incertidumbre no lo dejaría en paz. Su curiosidad pudo más y continuó con lo que ya había iniciado.

Tras haber caminado casi una veintena de cuadras, Plisetsky se sentía exhausto y se preguntaba por qué el albino no tomó un autobús si tenía un trayecto considerable. No obstante, se mantuvo todo el tiempo a una distancia prudencial y siguió espiándolo, escondido detrás de los vehículos estacionados en la calle. Victor llegó por fin a su casa e ingresó a la misma, todo parecía normal visto desde afuera.

Yuri notó que esa calle estaba particularmente desierta, no habían personas circulando por ahí. También el pavimento estaba despejado, sin un solo vehículo que pudiera seguir facilitando su escondite aunque eso sí, comenzaba a surgir una espesa neblina que pensó podría jugar a su favor.

El rubio aguardó unos pocos minutos hasta que decidió acercarse más a la residencia. Era una casa de dos plantas, no muy grande ni lujosa pero sí era bonita y aunque parecía algo antigua, estaba muy bien conservada. Desde la calle se podía ver que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y que eran de un color oscuro.

Yuri entonces se preguntó qué debía hacer. Por un momento se vio tentado en ir hasta allí, tocar el timbre y correr a ocultarse para ver quién salía a atender pero acabó desistiendo de la idea. Prefirió montar guardia en su sitio para observar y ahí estuvo un par de horas, esperando con inusitada paciencia. Pensó que quizás lograría ver a alguien más entrando o saliendo de la casa pero eso nunca sucedió.

Comenzaba a hacerse de noche y la temperatura descendía con exagerada rapidez. En ocasiones, a finales del mes de febrero, el invierno seguía siendo muy crudo en Moscú, al punto de que la nieve volvía a caer con furia y las personas sentían demasiado lejana la anhelada primavera. Era lo que pasaba exactamente en ese momento. Plisetsky se puso a tiritar de frío y al verificar en su teléfono celular, pudo comprobar que estaba helando.

—¿Cómo que -10ºC? ¿En qué momento bajó tanto? ¡Me voy a congelar si sigo aquí unos minutos más!

Él estaba ciertamente acostumbrado al frío pero le llamó la atención ese hecho del drástico descenso de la temperatura. A los pocos minutos, ya traía la ropa toda cubierta de nieve y se dio cuenta que no le quedaba más opción que ir a pedir refugio por esa noche a casa de los Nikiforov.

Caminó hacia ahí y cuando volvió la vista a su celular para observar la hora, el aparato parecía haberse vuelto loco. Las aplicaciones del celular se abrían y se cerraban solas, y algo todavía más extraño era que la fecha y la hora cambiaban una y otra vez.

—¡Mierda! ¿Le habrá entrado algún virus? -se preguntó hasta que cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, su celular dejó de funcionar y súbitamente se apagó frente a sus ojos-

Plisetsky guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se dispuso a tocar el timbre pero al hacerlo, notó que el mismo parecía estar averiado. En vista a las circunstancias, se vio obligado a golpear la puerta pero en cuanto sus nudillos impactaron contra la madera, la misma se abrió, era como si no hubiera sido cerrada ni asegurada apropiadamente.

Asomó la cabeza y lo primero que saltó a su vista fue un recibidor y también una sala, ambos ambientes estaban tenuemente iluminados, la decoración del lugar era rústica pero muy bonita y de buen gusto. La casa parecía estar vacía, no se escuchaba un solo ruido, sin nada que evidenciara la presencia de personas allí.

El rubio se acercó a unos estantes esperando ver al menos algunas fotografías que le mostraran los rostros de los ocupantes de la residencia pero fue inútil, no había nada de eso. Yuri también se percató de que los muebles y los aparatos electrónicos que habían allí eran bastante antiguos, en especial el televisor junto con un aparato de VHS, también había un tocadiscos similar al que tenía su abuelo y un teléfono de disco.

—¡Vaya! Al parecer a esta gente le gusta lo retro -sonrió-

Dejó de curiosear y decidió manifestarse, así alarmara a Victor y a quien sea viviera allí.

—¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? -gritó desde donde estaba y avanzó a pasos lentos a través de un pasillo, le parecía algo en verdad muy raro que todas las habitaciones estuvieran con las luces encendidas pero que nadie se encontrara allí- ¿Hola? ¿Victor?

Supuso que en el piso superior se encontraban las habitaciones y que allí estaría a su novio. Tenía que estar, lo vio con toda claridad cuando se metió a la casa y estaba seguro que no volvió a salir, así que asumió que lo hallaría sin lugar a dudas.

—¡¡¡Victor!!! -lo llamó de nuevo a medida que subía las escaleras pero la situación era la misma que cuando estaba abajo, recorriendo el resto de la casa- 

Allí solo imperaba un inquietante silencio pero no era uno que le provocaba miedo sino más bien, una sensación por demás extraña, como si su cuerpo estuviera en ese lugar pero su mente no.

—Vitya, ¿estás aquí? 

Yuri tragó saliva y al terminar de subir las escaleras, vio un total de cuatro habitaciones. De esas, tres se encontraban con las puertas cerradas y solo la del final del pasillo estaba abierta. Había una luz emanando desde el interior de la misma, un fuerte destello blanco que dio la impresión de que se trataba de un potente reflector.

—Victor, ya deja de jugar -empezaba a sentirse molesto al verse ignorado y siguió avanzando por el corredor hasta llegar a esa habitación- Sé que me escuchaste y que estás ahí adentro. Está bien, te seguí y me metí a tu casa. ¡Lo siento! -claro que no lo sentía- Ya estoy harto de esta situación y decidí venir. Si vas a mandarme al diablo por eso, yo...--

En cuanto Yuri estuvo frente a la recámara, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, quedó pálido, en un estado de shock instantáneo, sintiendo que sus piernas empezaron a temblar y su capacidad de reacción inmediata se redujo a nada. Ahí estaba alguien, viéndolo desde adentro.

—No debiste venir aquí, Yuri.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? -titubeó, sus labios también temblaban, ahora sí sentía miedo pero su cuerpo no respondía, no podía moverse y mucho menos correr-

Su cabeza se llenó de dudas al mirarlo. ¿Quién era en verdad esa persona?

—Tú...debes ser el padre de Victor -se respondió a sí mismo pero la confusión se apoderó por completo todos sus sentidos al darse cuenta que claramente lo conocía y que ese hombre no podía ser el padre de Victor, pues era todavía muy joven como para tener un hijo de 18 años-

Sin embargo, Yuri podía reconocer donde sea esos ojos celestes que tanto amaba, esa voz aterciopelada y esa presencia tan única. Dedujo que no podría tratarse de otro más que del mismo Victor Nikiforov, de su querido Victor. ¿Pero por qué ahora lucía como un hombre adulto que estaría rondando los 30 años de edad? ¿Qué había pasado con su característica cabellera plateada? ¿Por qué ahora llevaba el cabello corto y vestía un elegante traje negro?

—Soy yo. ¿No me reconoces, Yuri? Soy Vitya.

—¿¡Pero qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta!? -su voz comenzaba a tornarse quebradiza a causa del nudo que se formó en su garganta, no podía salir de su asombro ni explicarse nada- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Victor?

—Yo soy Victor.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! No, no lo eres. ¡¡¡Devuélveme a Victor ahora!!! Tú no puedes ser él. De seguro eres un...--

—Un viajero del tiempo...o algo así.

Yuri frunció el ceño. Lo que acaba de escuchar le resultaba tan estúpido e inverosímil, era imposible, el otro tenía que estarle gastando una ridícula broma.

—¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Viajero del tiempo? -sonrió nerviosamente- ¡¡¡Eso no tiene el menor de los sentidos!!!

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Un día me encontraba en mi oficina y al salir a la calle, tenía 12 años menos de los que tengo realmente y andaba deambulando por las calles de Moscú cuando soy de San Petersburgo. No sé cómo ni qué pasó pero volví a ser un adolescente. Esta es una extraña falla que desconozco y hace más de un año estoy cada noche yendo y viniendo de ese lado a este sin explicación alguna. El Victor que tú conoces está aquí por 12 horas y este Victor que ves llega después, fluctuando entre un línea de tiempo y otra.

—Ah, sí claro, ya lo entendí -contestó con un tono cargado de ironía- Suena tan lógico todo lo que dices. ¡¡¡Tú no eres más que un estúpido anciano adicto a las drogas haciéndose pasar por un adolescente!!! ¡Estás delirando! ¿Cuántos kilos de polvo inhalaste, eh?

—¡¡¡Qué no!!! Mira, no soy ningún anciano, apenas tengo 30 años y jamás he usado drogas en mi vida.

Yuri dejó escapar un largo suspiro para luego observarlo con atención elevando una ceja. Sentía ciertos recelos del hombre que tenía frente a él pero a vez, le generaba los mismos sentimientos que el chico que conocía.

—Entonces el drogado debo ser yo. ¿Tienes alcohol?

—Sí, vi que hay vodka en la cocina -contestó el otro sin entender por qué Yuri preguntaba eso-

—Genial, voy a necesitar al menos dos botellas.

Sin embargo y a pesar de lo que pasaba, Victor no percibía decepción alguna en el rostro de Yuri. Dio unos pasos hacia él y sin decir una sola palabra más, lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo -dijo el mayor, consiguiendo disipar todas las dudas que el otro tenía respecto a su identidad-

Entonces Victor sintió los brazos del rubio ceñirse a él.

—Ya veo. ¡Sí eres tú! -murmuró Plisetsky sintiéndose emocionado por lo que ocurría, ese hombre era la persona que más amaba- Así lucirás más adelante. ¿Cómo es que pudiste crecer tanto con los años? Tus brazos son fuertes, tu cuerpo es musculoso, tu atractivo es mucho mayor. En serio, me encanta como te ves.

—Me alegra saber te sigo gustando así. Yo en cambio, de este modo te veo tan frágil y pequeño ahora, pero adorable y hermoso como siempre -sonrió con nostalgia- ¿Sabes Yuri? Tú eres la única razón por la que no quise volver al tiempo al que pertenezco. No sé si algún día eso pasará pero prefiero no pensarlo siquiera.

Las últimas palabras ajenas dejaron algo preocupado a Plisetsky, prefirió no ahondar en los detalles.

—Mmm...me siento muy cansado, Vitya -no quería pensar ya en nada porque lo llenaba de mucho temor- ¿Puedo recostarme un momento? De seguro estoy teniendo uno de esos sueños muy locos y cuando despierte, todo será como siempre.

—¿Qué pasará si no es así?

—Si no es así, iré por las botellas de vodka que te decía y me emborracharé hasta perder el conocimiento al no poder asimilar absolutamente nada de lo que está sucediendo. No sé si quiero explicaciones o entender lo que pasa. Solo quiero que todo siga así, no me importa si tienes 18 o 30 años, te quiero conmigo, a mi lado.

—Está bien, gatito -Victor sonrió, no podía asegurar qué vendría luego, todo en verdad era muy incierto, ni él mismo lo sabía bien- Vamos a recostarnos entonces.

El rubio asintió y rato después, yacían recostados y abrazados en la misma cama. Victor tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura ajena, lo abrigaba con la calidez cuerpo y le daba pequeños besos en el rostro. Yuri seguía convencido de que estaba soñando pero al mismo tiempo, se decía a sí mismo que no sabía si quería despertar.

—Te amo, Vitya -susurró Yuri antes de cerrar los ojos, el cansancio acabó por vencerlo indefectiblemente, estaba sonriendo y a la vez, se le fugaban unas lágrimas, lo único cierto para él era que mientras tuviera a ese hombre a su lado, todo estaría bien-

**FIN**


End file.
